marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Lakes Avengers Special Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Happy Holidays! Squirrel Girl here. And this is my girl-squirrel, Tippy-Toe! We just wanted to welcome you to the GLX-Mas Special and warn you about some 'a the stuff inside... ....Like violence, suicide, and an inappropriate use of the word "flock." If you think you might be offended by any of that, Marvel is also putting out a [[Punisher: Silent Night Vol 1 1|''Punisher X-Mas'' special]]...So, there you go. | Speaker = Squirrel Girl | StoryTitle1 = Eggnog, Toilet Paper, & Peace On Earth | Synopsis1 = | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Matt Haley | Inker1_1 = Matt Haley | Colourist1_1 = Matt Haley | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle2 = Days of X-Mas Past | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Georges Jeanty | Inker2_1 = Drew Geraci | Colourist2_1 = Larry Molinar | Letterer2_1 = Dave Lanphear | StoryTitle3 = Getting Off On the Right Foot | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker3_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist3_1 = Wil Quintana | Letterer3_1 = Dave Lanphear | StoryTitle4 = Working Holiday | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Paul Grist | Inker4_1 = Paul Grist | Colourist4_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer4_1 = Dave Lanphear | StoryTitle5 = Squirrel on Squirrel Action | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler5_1 = Mike Kazaleh | Inker5_1 = Mike Kazaleh | Colourist5_1 = Bill Crabtree | Letterer5_1 = Dave Lanphear | StoryTitle6 = Seasons Greetings from the GLX | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler6_1 = Ty Templeton | Inker6_1 = Ty Templeton | Colourist6_1 = Wil Quintana | Letterer6_1 = Dave Lanphear | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** A.I.M. Scientists * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * DeMarr's mother * * Locations: * ** *** *** Davis Home * Items: * * Vehicles: * Santa Claus's Sleigh | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas